All The Limits
by Bwanbwan
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is not the only one who unlocks a new power during the Wave mission? Naruto becomes the Hero of Wave, known throughout all the land! Sasuke/Sakura/Ino Bashing, Famous/Powerful Naruto, Bloodline Naruto. Rated M just in case I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.


**Chapter One** It was mid-day. You couldn't tell that it was with all the clouds blocking the sky, but that was when it happened. It was on that fateful day that not only Sasuke unlocked the Sharingan, but Naruto as well. Of course Naruto didn't know it at the time, but that is what happened. Now you may be wondering, _'How the hell did Naruto get the Sharingan?' _Well, it will be explained shortly. As the wild blond locks of Naruto's hair, matted with dirt, were waved through the cold, wet air, before him was a downed Haku. Yes, the girl which was fighting our protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki. The fight was short and frightening, and after the fight his teammates (Even including Sasuke) all held him with more respect, but even more than that, fear. Naruto looked down at the injured body that was called Haku with his deep crimson eyes. Not the eyes of the Kyuubi mind you, but that of a two tomoe sharingan. In the battle, rather than injuring Haku and letting her save Zabuza, she was knocked out, which inevitably saved her from her doom. Naruto looked up at the sky, his crimson red eyes returning back to which they were originally, two deep blue orbs filled with a passion to protect those who are dear. It started lightly raining, which Naruto was silently happy for. The rain drops were the drops that hid the fact that he was quietly crying for his lost friend. He looked down at his slightly bloodstained hands, noticing a frost buildup on the ground around him. _'So this is what happens with Hyouton users, huh?' _He thought, despite the fact that it no longer interested him. He hobbled over to his downed porcupine teammate and kneeled before him. His hands were clammy, his face was losing color and his eyes were lightly shut. Naruto thought he would never see his friend open his onyx eyes again. Naruto was tuning out the sound of Sakura weeping into Kakashi's side a few feet away and just looked at Sasuke. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. He heard Haku sit up to his left but he didn't bother to look. At the time, he would have given his life for his team if need be. Now that Sasuke is supposedly gone, that was just one less person who accepted him. Or, so he thought he accepted him. At this time Haku was standing to the left of Naruto, just out of his view. "He's not dead, you know." she said with her light voice, almost that of an angel's. Naruto sighed. He obviously didn't believe Haku when she said it, and almost hated her. Almost. He knew she was a tortured soul forced into work by Zabuza, and tried his best not to blame her for what she had done. It was the sick bastard Zabuza who forced her to do it. "Of course he's dead. Nothing in this world is good for long. Everyone has a reason to hurt everyone else. It is the way of the world." Naruto said lightly, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The tears were now welling up in his eyes so he could barely see and his cheeks were stained with tears. The ground was now beginning to accumulate water that was not from the rainclouds. Naruto clenched his fists. How could he let this happen? Naruto saw Sasuke slightly move his head. His eyes opened slightly to a squinting position and looked at Naruto. "You let me down... I thought you would take care of her sooner..." He said, weakly smiling. He coughed. Naruto was completely surprised. _'He's alive?!' _he thought, but didn't realize he had said it outside. The young girl behind him spoke up. "I told you he isn't dead." As she said this, Sasuke immediately frowned. "You let her live?! See what she did to me, the heir to the Uchiha throne?! I demand she is killed!" Sasuke yelled as loudly as his weak body could manage. This wasn't the Sasuke he knew before, he would never kill people who were tormented and hurt. "Well?! Answer me, dammit!" Sasuke yelled again. Naruto just picked him up after ripping the senbon out and started walking towards the bridgebuilder's house. "What do we do with the girl?" Naruto coldly asked Kakashi. The cyclops had to think about it. "Well, we could take her to Konoha, she has good skills and can help. I'm sure we could _persuade _the council into thinking that she was brainwashed, which she technically was." If Sasuke hadn't fallen unconcious, he would have objected to this, but he had fallen unconcious several minutes prior, in the part where Naruto was ripping the senbon out. "Fine by me." Naruto said. Haku was just looking at the two, not daring to give her input. _4 Days Later..._ It was at this time all the villagers in the western half of the Land of Waves came to congratulate and praise their savior, Naruto. Word had reached that Naruto single-handedly taken on Zabuza and his assistant, Haku both, which had been a blatant lie. Naruto wasn't about to correct them though. Sasuke was extremely unhappy with the way things turned out. Sasuke got an exact 0% of the fame, and he did not get the title, 'Hero of Wave' like Naruto did. He was happy to finally gain some recognition, and after they had set off, the bridgebuilder spoke up. "What should we name the bridge?" And in an almost simultaneous chorus, which sounded about half a mile, they all yelled, "THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE!" Naruto had not heard the name decision, and as they were walking back to Konoha, Naruto suddenly sneezed. "Must have gotten a cold in Wave." He said absentmindedly. You may be wondering what opinions Sakura had through the whole thing. She agreed with Sasuke in everything, even if it wasn't her personal opinion. To her, Sasuke was the only person who could do anything, and thought that Sasuke deserved the title more than anyone. She had even voiced her opinion on how lame she thought Naruto was, despite the fact that he had saved them all. Naruto was depressed. His long-time crush had turned out to be a complete asshole. As he got angrier and angrier at the 2 others on his team, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. _Literally._ Sakura and Sasuke both started shivering and immediately just went to their business trying to get warmer. After about 10 minutes, Sasuke thought it would be cool to brag about his Sharingan. "I bet if you had the Sharingan, dobe, you wouldn't even know how to use it!" He said, laughing. "Well, at least I saved an entire country using my own power, rather than power that relies on who my parents were." Naruto said coldly. This had immediately shut the young Uchiha up. As they arrived to their destination, Konoha, they stopped. "Ah, home sweet home!" Naruto said. Haku just looked around, having never been to Konoha. Naruto looked at Haku. "Well, since we just got back from the mission, lets head to the Hokage's office to let him know we finished it!" They arrived at the Hokage's office to tell him of the news. Kakashi had given him a full report, including the fact that Naruto was now known as 'The Hero of Wave', which bugged Sasuke to no end. To say the old hokage was surprised was an understatement. He had always thought of Naruto as a goofy little bug, and he now appears calm and collected, and it seemed as if his blue orbs hid power and force behind them. Regardless, he let them go and wrote it as a success. Before they left, he spoke up again. "Oh, and Haku..." he said, watching as said girl turned around. "...we don't have any currently available apartments, so hopefully Naruto wouldn't mind if you stayed at his house for a while...?" he said, casually glancing at Naruto, who was surprised. "Um... well, I guess I don't really mind..." The Hero of Wave said, scratching the back of his head. Sarutobi smiled. "I'm glad. Now go do whatever you want, you guys have the week off." After a quick 'Yippee' from Naruto, they all left to do their thing. In a dark corner of the room, on a ceiling sat an ANBU, grinning like a madman under his mask. _'This is practically a dirt goldmine...' _he thought. _1 Day Later..._ Naruto walked through the streets of the city, still looked at with distaste but not as much as before. A few of them even cheered for him. He was very surprised, to say the least. Naruto walked by a candy store where 2 kids were buying candy with money their parents gave them. They were dragging their parents to a certain shelf when their eyes caught Naruto's sun-golden locks. "Look mommy, look daddy, its the Hero of Wave!" As she said this, many people in the store turned to look at Naruto, who grinned. He loved to be referred to as a hero, it made him feel strong and protective of those he loves. He walked through a shortcut he knew to get to his home (Where Haku already was) and spotted a large, oddly-colored square rock. His eye twitched. "You know rocks aren't square, don't you?" Then, from behind him an explosion occurred. A different square rock was turned to ash as 3 kids bursted from the light. "Udon!" One kid said, doing a stupid pose to the left. "Moegi!" A girl said, posing to the right. "And Konohamaru of the Konohamaru Squad!" A kid in a yellow shirt, stupid hat, and long blue scarf bursted from the middle of their mid-day fireworks show and flexed his muscles. Naruto's eye twitched once again. "You know that is a real rock, right?" The middle one asked. Naruto's eye twitched once again and kicked the rock. An intense pain shot through his leg. "Argh! DAMMIT!" he yelled as he hopped up and down on one leg, holding his foot that was hurting. The group laughed, but when he gave them the evil eye they immediately stopped. The one in the middle, Konohamaru walked forward. "You're the Hero of Wave, aren't you?" Naruto scratched his chin. "If that's what they are calling me here, too, then yeah." he said casually. The serious children turned goofy as their eyes gleamed as stars. "Teachusteachusteachus, oh pleeeaaase teach us!" Naruto deadpanned as he heard them say that in perfect synchronization. "Um... what am I supposed to teach you?" He said awkwardly. "EVERYTHING!" Naruto sighed, as he went into the first steps of being a ninja... _Earlier, with Haku..._ Haku was standing inside Naruto's apartment. It looked like complete and utter shit. There were dirty clothes (All orange) covering the entire ground, paper ramen bowls emptied to the very last scrap, and here or there a broken glass on the ground. Haku began to tidy up with the simple things, such as picking up and cleaning clothess, throwing away the broken glass properly, throwing away all trash that didn't need to be there. After about 2 hours it was looking quite decent. The carpet was surprisingly clean, and the glass was clean after a couple minutes of wiping. _'Perfect... Now we gotta clean up that ass Uchiha's act.'_ _Back to Naruto..._ "Woah!" The kids all yelled in unison. Naruto had just finished telling them the tale of the Hero of Wave. He did not fail to mention that it was not finished until he became Hokage, which they all agreed to. Other kids from around the neighborhood as well as some older folk (Including a few ninja) gathered around and heard the tale of 'Naruto Uzumaki: Hero of Wave'. Even the Jounin who had heard the story had been awestruck with what happened, but they noticed everything came flowing smoothly, which indicated that he was telling the truth. Naruto was walking back to his apartment when he passed the Hyuuga clan grounds. Neji Hyuuga was sitting in his room with his Byakugan activated, to tide his boredom, for there was nothing else to do. As Naruto walked by, he found that his eyes had chakra networks of their own, which only happened to owners of the Sharingan, Byakugan, or any other doujutsu. _'Strange...'_ he thought. He shrugged, and went back to being bored. 


End file.
